Piano Tiles
by ShelteredPrincess
Summary: When Lucy was about to go to her summer lesson to her violin teacher Miss Lyra, she heard someone playing the piano with her favorite music piece and she just can't keep herself from being curious on who it is.


On a very hot day of summer Lucy Heartfilia came running from her house with her bag and her violin, she's on her way to her school for her summer class with Miss Lyra, her violin teacher. She arrived at her school around ten o'clock in the morning, sweat coming down from her forehead and she just wished that she have enough money to buy her own car. But, alas she's still in her second year in high school. Lucy felt icky and she just want to get this lesson over, it's not because of Miss Lyra but because of the heat. Lucy was about to take the stairs going to the second floor of the music building when she heard someone playing in the piano room Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 by Chopin, and she can't help but to be amazed because this music piece is her favorite. She was about to go and see who is playing the piano when she glanced at the wallclock near the stairs and it says that it's already 10:50, so she hurried to the stairs, and thankfully when Lucy arrived at the violin room, Miss Lyra just got there, eventually they begin the lesson.

After two hours and the class has ended, she got praised by Miss Lyra that in the recital she should play the music piece she just taught her.

"Next time, you should be on time Lucy. I know that it's summer and it's hot and all, but punctuality is important" Miss Lyra smiled at Lucy and patted Lucy on her shoulder "I'll be going now."

"Yes, Miss Lyra! Take care!" She said cheerfully.

While Lucy is arranging her things she remembered about the person who is playing her favorite music piece in the piano room.

"I wish that person is still there." Lucy didn't know why she want to see that person, but there's a small voice telling her she need to find out who that person is.

So she arranged her stuff quickly and ran out of the violin room and locked it, and thankfully the person's is still there and now that person is playing Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy by Tchaikovsky she can't feel anything but be amazed. She entered the room quietly and the music from the piano is echoing. She turn around to face that person who is playing the piano and she saw a man around her age with an unusual color of hair which is pink and to top it all the young man is very good looking. The back of the piano facing the door of the piano room and it seems like that the young man didn't notice that Lucy entered the piano room. The young man keeps on playing the piano and Lucy is still amazed that the music is getting faster than before and Lucy just stayed in that spot and she could listen to the man playing the piano forever.

The man stopped playing when he hit the wrong key. That moment then the young man realized that he is not alone in that room. He looked at Lucy with a questioning look.

"U-um, sorry if I interrupted you. I just can't help myself but to listen to you playing the piano." She said, and murmured. "You looked and sound amazing."

The young man laughed and Lucy looked at him with a what-did-I-do-to-make-this-man-laugh look.

"Hahaha, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm not literally playing the piano." Natsu said with a smile that can brighten anyone's day.

"E-eh?! But why does it sound like real piano?"

"C'mere" Natsu motioned Lucy to go where he was seated.

"Hahaha, I'm just playing Piano Tiles." He said and laughed loudly that Lucy thinks that his laugh can be heard by the whole planet, the man is handsome but Lucy thought that this man is out of her league. Lucy saw Natsu's phone connected to a speaker.

"Ohh, that's why it sounds so real." She muttered.

"Hahaha, I thought this prank will never work" he continued to laugh.

Lucy's face turned into a poker face, and she walks to reach the door.

"Hey, Miss wait!! What's your name?" Natsu asked brightly.

"You don't need to know my name." Lucy said walking away. Though she found this Natsu guy cute.

"Hey Miss you-don't-need-to-know-my-name, where are you going?" Natsu teased.

"Going home." She said.

"Treat me first you-don't-need-to-know-my-name," Natsu teased again.

"Lucy is my name." Lucy walked quickly until she got outside the gate of her school. She thought that Natsu gave up on teasing her and being so attached to her and asking her to treat him even though they just met. But Natsu suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Lushi, treat me, I haven't eaten since this morning." then Natsu's stomache growled, and Natsu gave Lucy a grin, and even though Lucy thought that Natsu was out of her league her heart just skipped a beat.

And the rest is history.

 **Hi, it's my first time writing fanfic for the first time in five years. I hope you enjoyed this fluff NaLu story.**

 **And Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-san, and if any story is similar to this I just want to tell you I didn't copy it, this story is my own idea, and is not related to that similar story.**


End file.
